Judas
by Neyade
Summary: Hace ya muchos años que está al servicio de Lord Voldemort, pero sigue siendo el mismo. Unas cuantas arrugas más, unas cuantas menos, qué más da, se recuerda mientras le lava los platos a Snape. Él por lo menos sigue vivo. Peter Pettigrew. Para Nasirid.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. No escribo con ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía, no publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. Gracias.

**Notas:** Este es el reto que me tocó para regalarle a Nasirid para la KDD que se hizo en Madrid hace unos días. La verdad es que es bastante cacota, lo escribí con fiebre, lo que no es excusa pero para mi sí xDD Que conste, pero, que está hecho desde el cariño; pues podría haber escrito un Peter/Alastor -seguro que me hubiera quedado mucho mejor-, pero como sabía que no era el estilo de Nasi, intenté evitarlo xD Puede que se me haya colado un poco de crack, pese a todo. Es deformación profesional, ya.

**JUDAS**

Las cosas siempre son así. Primero les arde el brazo y el dolor atraviesa sus cuerpos hasta llegar a la mente, e inmediatamente después ponen todos sus sentidos alerta. Abren los ojos hasta que parece que se les vayan a salir de sus cuencas, el cuerpo se les tensa, la adrenalina empieza a correr.

Lord Voldemort les llama.

A veces es para una de esas reuniones. Largas y tediosas, en las que tienes que estar completamente alerta porque nunca, nunca, nunca, puedes bajar la guardia con el Señor Tenebroso en la misma habitación que tu. Otras veces se les presenta como una figura oscura recortada contra la noche ―siempre le gustó el drama―, iluminada sólo por una luz mortecina y les habla con voz sibilante. Alguna vez ha llegado a llamar a la mitad de ellos en medio de una batalla y sin avisar.

Sea como sea, el miedo siempre les recorre la espina dorsal al notar su presencia, incluso después de tantos años.

Y a Colagusano el primero de ellos. Puede que sea porque nunca ha sido un hombre valiente, aunque a decir verdad, ahora que sabe que su único acto como tal ―separar su trayectoria de la de sus amigos, empezar un nuevo camino junto a el Señor Tenebroso ―fue el más estúpido de su vida, procura no serlo. No es nada útil. Pero que sea un cagado no es razón para encerrarlo en una misma casa con Snivellus. Para nada. En realidad nadie se merece eso, pero él el que menos. Al fin y al cabo rompió con toda su vida por él, se unió a sus filas siendo un mocoso con un par de granos en las mejillas y ahora, con treinta y seis años a sus espaldas, aún sigue allí. Al pie del cañón.

Pero a ver quién le dice al mago más poderoso y malvado de las últimas décadas que está siendo injusto con él, así que todo es aguantar al viejo Snape sonriendo como un hijo de puta cuando le ve por los pasillos y lavarle los platos como si fuera su criada. Y pensar. Y recordar, claro, porque no hay nada más que hacer ahora. El tiempo se estira como si fuera de goma y los segundos se le hacen eternos entre recuerdo y recuerdo en esa casa polvorienta con olor a rancio.

Uno recurrente es el de su primera misión. Lo recuerda como si fuera ayer. Los nervios le roían el estómago, las manos le sudaban y su respiración era superficial. El Señor Tenebroso no estuvo allí, en su bautizo de fuego, y la verdad es que él no puso ningún reparo al respecto. Aún recordaba el dolor lacerante de la marca grabándose en su piel, obligándole a aceptar en su cuerpo la magia oscura de la que todos sus conocidos renegaban como si fuera la peste. Y su sonrisa, obviamente, también recuerda esa sonrisa estirada y casi invisible regodeándose en su dolor.

Pero no nos desviemos del tema, estábamos con su primera misión. Sí. Eso mismo.

Tiene grabados en la memoria todos los detalles de lo que allí ocurrió, desde el gruñido que soltó Lucius Malfoy cuando Bellatrix Lestrange apareció, embozada en una capa más larga de lo habitual y con el pelo suelto, hasta el ruido de las ramas de los árboles al moverse por el viento.

―Recógete el pelo, estúpida. ¿No ves que así te reconocerán a la primera?

Cortó el frío de la noche con esa frase seca y todos ― tres o cuatro sombras al final de una calle poco transitada― pudieron ver la media sonrisa de Lestrange y como se lamía los labios antes de agradecerle su preocupación rezumando sorna.

Luego ya todo son flashes en lugar de un recuerdo continuado. La puerta abriéndose con un chasquido suave, ellos entrando e intentando silenciar el ruido de sus pisadas, el suelo de madera gimiendo y, de repente, un grito.

―Mierda. ―Y Lestrange, que miraba a Evan Rosier con cara de cabreo―. Lo has hecho expresamente ―apuntó categóricamente.

―Sí.

El resoplido de Malfoy fue lo único que oyeron antes de que empezara la lucha, y a partir de allí todos sus recuerdos se vuelven un poco confusos. Haces de luz por todas partes, gritos histéricos, un hombre en un pijama de cuadros con las sienes veteadas de canas apuntándole con la varita, y luego el verde. El verde saliendo de la varita de Rosier, un _estúpidos novatos_ mascullado a media voz_,_ y luego una mano de dedos larguiruchos que le cogía por la túnica y le llevaba a un lugar más o menos seguro. Y la cara de sorpresa del anciano, que se le quedaría grabada a fuego en su memoria por los siglos de los siglos, amén.

Los gritos seguían oyéndose pese a la muerte del hombre, y fue entonces cuando a Bellatrix se le _escapó_ una maldición y la mejilla de Malfoy fue a dar contra el suelo de madera.

―¿Es que estás loca? ―gritaba el rubiales más sorprendido que cabreado.

―Sí ―respondía Rosier por lo bajo con una carcajada seca―. Completamente loca.

(La risotada levemente histérica de la mujer lo confirmaba. Tan joven, tan guapa, tan prometedora pero también tan loca, se volvió a lamer los labios y se reunió con ellos detrás de la puerta que daba a una cocina que le recordó a la de su madre con un escalofrío).

Y fue allí, justo allí, cuando Peter se dio cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás. Justo un par de segundos antes de que el otro hombre, uno alto y enjuto con el pelo oscuro y la nariz afilada que recordaba haber visto en alguna reunión de la Orden, apareciera seguido de una mujer pequeña y rubia, ambos atacándoles sin cuartel. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que o atacaba, o le atacaban.

O mataba o moría.

E incluso ahora lo tiene siempre presente, eso. La certeza de que si sobrevives tu, en una Guerra como en la que él está inmerso, es a costa de la vida de alguien más. Que el poder despertarte por las mañanas quejándote interiormente de la tacañería de Snape en cuanto al tema de calentar las habitaciones se debe pura y simplemente a que has matado. Asesinado, tal y como hizo con la mujer. Por la espalda, _Avada Kedavra_, el ruido seco de un cuerpo al caer al suelo y el jadeo que soltó el hombre al ver como caía justo a su lado, y el pelo rubio le rozaba los zapatos.

Eso también lo recordará siempre. Incluso ahora, sentado en uno de los sillones de Snape, se sigue estremeciendo al pensarlo. Quizás si no la hubiese matado, ahora mismo él no estaría siendo perseguido por el Ministerio, su nombre manchado por la traición, y podría dormir tranquilo, sin las pesadillas sobre Azkaban y los dementores, que le persiguen desde esa noche fatídica en Hogwarts hace tres años. Sólo necesitó convertirse un par de minutos en humano para poder sentir a esos monstruos chupándole la vida.

Puede que sus antiguos amigos tampoco estuvieran muertos.

―¡Colagusano! ―La voz seca de Snape sacándole de sus cavilaciones suena como un látigo cortando el aire―. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? Te dije que recogieras esto.

Puede notar la sonrisa de perversa satisfacción asomando a sus labios sin ni siquiera verle.

―Ya voy, ya voy ―le casi gruñe mientras se levanta, mascullando insultos a media voz.

―¿Es que ni siquiera eso, sabes hacer? El Señor Tenebroso te puso conmigo porque no podía hacer nada útil contigo. ¿Tendré que comentarle que tampoco puedo yo?

Y esos comentarios. Siempre, a todas horas, Snape se regodea de su pérdida del favor de su Señor. Se lo recuerda cada vez que puede, rezumando mala leche y rencor puro y duro. Alguna vez Peter se ha sorprendido sonriendo al imaginarse como debe tratar a sus alumnos, y como le hubieran respondido los Merodeadores de haber sido sus alumnos en algún momento. Luego se recuerda que eso es algo harto imposible, ya que dos de ellos están muertos ―prácticamente bajo sus manos, se dice―, y el que queda no le hablaría ni cargado de whiskey de fuego hasta las orejas.

Eso siempre marchita su sonrisa durante unos instantes, hasta que se recuerda que de nada sirve mirar atrás. ¿Qué murieron? Pues de acuerdo, murieron. Si Sirius no hubiera sido tan prepotente, si James no hubiera pensado, igual que él, que era demasiado insignificante para que le buscaran los mortífagos, seguirían vivos.

Y entonces Snape vuelve a dejar caer un comentario insidioso y él sólo puede concentrarse en no explotar de rabia contenida, así que cualquier pensamiento sobre sus amigos en la adolescencia se pierde en las brumas de la furia y él se limita a... limpiar como si la vida le fuera en ello, básicamente.

Le limpia los suelos y los platos, saca el polvo que esa casa acumula de mala manera, recoge todo lo que utiliza Snape y luego no recoge y, sobre todo, se arrepiente constantemente de haber entrado aquel primer día en la habitación caldeada en la que se reunieron Malfoy y amigos para conversar tranquilamente sobre la ejecución de los planes de Lord Voldemort.

No por las muertes que lleva a sus espaldas ―que también, a decir verdad, son muchas ya las que le persiguen sin dejarle dormir―, sino porque, hablando objetivamente, Peter sabe que ha echado su vida a perder miserablemente siguiendo unos ideales que no son ni siquiera los suyos.

Si alguna vez le juzgara algún ente divino sólo podría aducir que siguió adelante pese todo. Eso podría ser una forma retorcida de valentía, se dice sin estar demasiado convencido.

―¡Colagusano!

El látigo que es la voz de Snape vuelve a restallar, sin piedad, y él menea la cabeza un instante para volver a centrarse en el presente.

Peter sabe muchas cosas, se dice mientras atraviesa los pasillos oscuros y polvorientos de esa casa maldita. La primera de ellas es que todo esto fue una soberana estupidez, desde el primer día en el que, cabreado con sus amigos y la eternamente pelirroja Lily, se dedicó a vagarear por el Callejón Diagón y fue interceptado por un mensajero de quién sería su mayor pesadilla el resto de su vida. La segunda es la que más le consuela: si el Señor Tenebroso llega al poder, él estará en el lado de los vivos.

¿Y para todo lo demás?

Para todo lo demás tiene las noches en vela que tanto le gusta coleccionar y esas pesadillas en las que su mano de plata le asfixia lentamente por no encontrarle ni siquiera merecedor de la oscuridad. Y lo peor de todo es que Peter lo sabe, ni es lo suficientemente valiente como para ser negro, ni lo suficientemente honrado como para ser blanco.

Al final lo único que le queda es ser gris. El gris mediocre que adopta su piel al convertirse en rata.


End file.
